Devices of the above general type are known (e.g. Arad ET al U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,675; Liquori U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,871; Larson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,654; McGowan et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,452; Shure et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,651), and these include the aforementioned ring at one end, the elongated element, e.g. a rope-like element, hereinafter referred to as a “connector” extending therefrom, and a wheel, e.g. for counting rotations, or roller element of the some type, at the opposite end of the connector from the ring. The roller or wheel provides both a weight at the opposite end of the connector so as to provide more efficient swinging of the device about the ankle of the user due to the effects of centrifugal force, and also in some devices rotates along the ground or other supporting surface on which the device is used, e.g. about an axis generally concentric with the connector.
The wheels or rollers of some of the prior devices are fixed to the end of connector so that the wheel or roller may rotate about the connector and along an axis at least parallel with and normally concentric with the axis of the connector.